dirty thoughts
by YumesDream
Summary: Fushimi got drunk and Yata went to pick him up and let him sleep over at his place. The next morning Fushimi finds an interesting diary of Yata. ONE SHOT / YAOI / LEMON


_I will never need somebody else when I have you  
_  
Yata sighed as he put the pen down. He never wrote a love letter before and he cant believe what he is doing right now.  
It wasn't long ago when he and his best friend Fushimi joined a group called Homra, he was happy, never did he think that there were people who were thinking like him but more was he happy to spend a lot of time with Fushimi, because not only was he his best friend he was also  
his secret crush, since they got paired up together in high school.

Yata scrunched the paper up and threw it on the ground, meeting a pile of other tries from Yata to describe his feeling.

"I shouldn't even try." he whispers and got up to make himself bed-ready. It was already past midnight and he had to meet up with the members of Homra at the bar tomorrow very early.

When Yata tried to fall asleep, he could only think about the blue eyes of his crush and his soft hair, Yata groaned.

"Ugh, I dont think I will asleep today."  
His heart pounded fast and his stomach was full of butterflies, it was hard for him to see Fushimi everyday, even if he enjoyed it, he always had thoughts about doing adult stuff with him, stuff he could never fantasize about with a girl.  
Whenever he couldn't sleep he would take out a secret book and write his fantasies inside of it.

"Fushimi french-kissed me which made me moan and blush at the same time, 'Did you wait for this?' he whispered softly in my ear and I nodded. His hand wandered down my body, entering my pants." In this moment Yata's phone rang and he got a mini heart attack.

"Y-Yes Yata here?"

"Ah, Misaki-kun, Izumo here, whadda ya doin'?"

Damn, he's drunk again, I will have to let him sleep over again.

"Izumo-san should I pick you up? Where are you know?" Yata asked while putting all those failed letters into a plastic bag.

"Naaaaaah~ I'm fine, I'm fine, y'kno' Fushimi-kun is with meh~."

"F-Fushimi? Can I talk to him?" he got nervous, he didn't want him to get drunk with Izumo, he knew that Fushimi is pretty sensitive when he's  
getting drunk, he'd just hop into the bed with the person right next to him and right now it would be Izumo.

Izumo handed Fushimi the phone, "Yeeeeees? Fushimi here~ giving you service for free wherever you are~"

"Yata he-here." He stuttered, he couldn't believe what Fushimi was saying.

"Ah, Yata-chan how about some fun night with me?"

"Shut up idiot. I'm going to pick you up, where are you?"

"Bar, be sure to be coming soon I cant wait~." Fushimi said and hang up.

"Shit." Yata muttered and made sure he was fast, he took his skate board and took the shortest way to the bar. When he arrived he was out of breath and knocked, he could see Fushimi opening the door.

"Ah Mi~ Sa~ Ki~, you finally found ya way over here I see~."

"Stop it Fushimi-kun, I will let you stay over night at my place ok so please, stop it." Yata whispered and his usually happy voice was sad and worried and it seemed Fushimi noticed it.

"S-Sure. I gu-guess it would be fine."

Fushimi didn't want his best friend to worry, so he agreed and went to the place he said he would never visit. Yata Misaki's home.  
He was afraid of what he might find, Yata was just a boy with no family and no friends, where would his precious best friend live, he would wonder, if he wasn't drunk.

On the way home Yata let Fushimi sit on his skateboard, Yata took the taller boys hand and pulled him all the way to his home.

"Ah~ isn't the sky beautiful?" Fushimi whispered and Yata's face went red.

"Ye-yes it is. We've got full moon tonight, it's really pretty."

"Yeah~. And I love the stars, everytime I am alone, I am watching them thinking that maybe you Mi~sa~ki~ are watching the same nightsky like me right in that moment."

Yata turned around and saw that Fushimi's eyes were closed and he smiled.

"Sto-Stop saying my name, and even like that! It's horrible!" Yata muttered.

"Do you think so? I think it is a really pretty name, it suits you Mi~sa~ki."

"Ah, do-do you think so? Thanks, I guess. But I still want you to stop saying it like that, just call me Yata, like everybody else!"

Fushimi sighed, "Am I like everybody else to you?"

"N-No."

Yata couldn't say more, he was way to embarrassed about the things Fushimi said to him.

When they arrived at Yata's home, Yata took out a Futon and told Fushimi he could sleep in his bed.  
The night passed by but Yata couldn't sleep at all, how could he? His secret crush was laying in his bed, right next to him. This night he was able to memorize every single thing about him. His face without glassed, his breath, his anatomy, even the way his hair falls, but at some point even Yata fell asleep.

Light broke through the window and Yata could hear a familiar voice talking.

" "'No-Not there' I stuttered as Fushimi kissed me at my sensitive spot.""

A laugh. "Ah~ Mi~sa~ki you really are desperate."

Yata slowly opened his eyes and saw his crush sitting on his bed reading something, wait, is it...

"Fushimi-kun!" Yata shouted and jumped up to take away the book Fushimi had been reading.

"Wow, Mi~sa~ki~ ,you are ruining it! It was so nice written." Fushimi stood up and cornered him to the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to do all those kind of things to me, Mi~sa~ki~?"

"Fu-Fushimi-kun are you still drunk?" the smaller boy stuttered.

Fushimi breathed against the neck of the tiny boy which made him shiver.

"I'm not." he said and kissed the neck of the chestnut-haired boy.

Fushimi quickly unbuttoned Yata's shirt and while he took it off of him, his lips wandered down to Yata's chest, leaving hickies on his body.

"S-Saru please.. Stop it, you're not yourself." Yata stuttered, completely overwhelmed by the nice feeling his friend is giving him, "This was  
what I wanted but it just doesn't feel..." He moaned, "right."

The taller boy kneed down in front of Yata and looked up to him.

"Your body is telling me otherwise." He said and pulled down Yata's boxers.

"Mi~sa~ki~ you're already hard." Fushimi grinned and Yata blushed.

"N-No don't look, it's embarrassing."

When Yata said that Fushimi grinned even more, he slowly started jerking off Yata's thing, which made Yata blush even more.

"Yata." Fushimi stopped.

"Ngh, w-what?"

"Look at me while I'm doing it." he grinned devilish and even if Yata didn't feel comfortable in this situation he looked down and looked into  
Fushimi's blue eyes.  
Fushimi started sucking and Yata tried not to moan but it felt to good.

The tongue of his childhood friend was making him feel better than his hand could've ever done.

"You're a virgin, arn't you?" Fushimi muttered and Yata tried to nod.

He grinned and sucked him off even faster.

"No-Not there! I'm sensitive there!" Yata shouted, as Fushimi started to massage his balls.

"I-I'm cumming." the smaller boy shouted and released loads of cum in Fushimi's mouth.

"Saru... You swallowed it?"

He grinned, "It tasted good."

"Do... Do you want me to make you feel good too?" Yata asked shy and as a response Fushimi laughed.

"Get on your knees, just like a dog."

"W-Wait we can't do it right, it won't go in..." the small boy was shocked that his childhood friend wanted to do it so fast already.

"It will be fine, I held it in. I just want to come inside of you. I should make you a baby Mi~sa~ki." he giggled.

Yata didn't want him to become angry so he kneed down just as Fushimi told him.

"I-Is this okay?"

The blue-haired boy nodded and pulled down his pants revealing an already hard dick.

"Uh... It's really big are you sure it's going it just like that?"

"Sure." Fushimi spit in his hands and wet his dick.

With the tip of his thing touching the entry of Yata he moaned, "I'm going in." he slowly pushed his dick inside of the ass of the smaller boy.

"A-Ah it feels good just as I expected, Misaki."

Fushimi went faster and after a while he understood that every time Yata was moaning he was hitting his special spot.  
He touched his lovers thing and massaged it with one hand, with the other hand he caressed the nipples of Yata.

"If you're doing that..." Yata moaned, "I will come again."

Fushimi felt that it won't take any longer for him to come.

"Let's come together." he said.

After a few hits at Yata's spot he came with a shout right inside of Yata, a second after him Yata came also.

"It's so much. It's filling me up..."

They lay down on the ground and with a plop the cum came out of Yata's ass.  
Fushimi, who was now laying on Yata, would now like to do it even often, "Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to do it with me?"

Yata blushed, "It's not only that." he said, "I... I'm in love with you."

This made Fushimi smile.

"Stupid. I'm also in love with you."

He hugged the smaller boy and gave him a passionate kiss then both of them, being completely exhausted, fell asleep in each other arms.

~ Authors note: I dont even know what I did I feel so bad and my heart hurts im basically living for this ship what am I doing Fushimi is just too sexy for me I just no ugh this is my otp I am done


End file.
